


sleepy sherlock

by Chole



Series: tumblr fluff and other stuff [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr drabbles, aw, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks sleepy and needs John to be able feel safe and sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy sherlock

It was late Thurday evening and they had been without a case for 3 days, Sherlock hadn't slept since last Friday and it was beginning to show, his boredom and lack of sleep was causing him to be even more difficult. John was sat in his chair reading a book that Sherlock had already told him the ending of and the man in question was sat in the kitchen, looking at something on Johns laptop.  
"John I need one of your jumpers." Sherlock called from the kitchen.  
"Why, you know I'm not even going to ask. No!"  
"Oh John don't be annoying, I won't ruin it. I just need to test something."  
"No Sherlock, the last time I leant you something, you set it on fire and threw it out the window!"  
"John I will have you know that was a very vital experiment, I can assure you it did not go to waste."  
"No."  
"John, please."  
The ex army doctor softened when he heard his companion ask.  
"Fine, but if it is not in good condition when I get it back, I will shrink your coat, god help me I will."  
"You will do no such thing, because you will have no need to, now run along and fetch me a jumper." Sherlock said, waving his hand in the general direction of Johns room. Sighing he dog ear'd his book and rose for the chair, making his way towards his room. When the older man returned with the item that was so dearly needed, he noticed the dark haired man looking surprisingly sleepy. Sherlock noticed the doctor and shut the laptop lid then went and took the item of clothing and walked into his room without saying a word. John thought nothing of it and made a cup of tea then returned to his book.  
2 hours later Sherlock still hadn't left his room and John hadn't even heard any movement. Confused he went over the his friends door and knocked gently. Getting no reply he turned the handle and walked into the room. Upon entering the room he noticed the soft breathing pattern that is only made by someone asleep, turning towards the bed he then noticed Sherlock, wrapped from the waist down in a white sheet and wearing Johns jumper. The short man did nothing other than smile at the scene before him. Sherlock Holmes, looking peaceful, relaxed and content, wearing his jumper.  
"Well, the newspapers would have a field day if they saw this." John said as he quietly exited his friends room.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me if you want a certain fic doesn't have to be Sherlock. Just message me on tumblr otps-hurt-dont-get-one.tumblr.com


End file.
